


Go For Gold

by TheSilverPhoenix



Series: Victuuri Week 2018 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Day Eight, Early Mornings, M/M, Olympics, Victor prompt, Victuuri Week 2018, sleepy yuuri is best yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: Just because Viktor is engaged to the beautiful, handsome, and incredibly talented Katsuki Yuuri doesn’t mean that he’s going to just step down from the podium, especially the Olympic podium. They just have to get up first.





	Go For Gold

All Viktor knew when he woke up was that it was obscenely early. That and Yuuri was draped across his chest, using him for a pillow like the absolutely adorable person that he was. Viktor looked at his phone and confirmed his suspicions when it blinked 4:30AM back at him. He groaned and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes without disturbing the sleeping Japanese man on his chest.

He stirred anyway, his brown eyes blinking open and staring at Viktor with tired eyes. Yuuri groaned, rubbed his entire face, and yawned. Then, he tried falling back asleep.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered to him, shaking him gently, “Yuuri, it’s time to get up.”

Yuuri’s answer was muffled and unintelligible.

“Come on now,” Viktor coaxed. “We have to compete today.”

“Nuh-uh,” Yuuri mummled tiredly, trying to bury himself further into the sheets.

Viktor chuckled and smiled widely. “Yuuuuuuuriiiii…”

“Viktor…” he finally heard Yuuri say.

“Come on,  _ zvezda _ ,” Viktor tried again, feeling like he was making progress. “It’s time to wake up.”

“Nooooooo…”

“Yeeeeeeeees…”

Yuuri looked up at him, pouting his bottom lip, which would’ve looked more intimidating had his hair not been sticking up at odd angles. Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle as Yuuri pushed himself up and scratched at his head, looking around in confusion.

“Why is it still dark out?”

“It’s 4:30 in the morning, dearest,” Viktor answered, holding back a yawn as he reluctantly got out of bed to get ready.

“Why?”

“Because Yakov wanted me in the rink at 6…”

Yuuri yawned and Viktor couldn’t help but think that it was the most adorable thing in the entire world.

“Doesn’t mean I have to be there…”

“Mmmmm,” Viktor hummed, deciding to kiss Yuuri instead of answering. Sleepy Yuuri was always a good Yuuri, because sleepy Yuuri didn’t have an anxiety filter. He stepped up to the bed and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, kissing him quickly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Yuuri mumbled back, still kneeling on the bed. His arms wrapped around Viktor’s neck, allowing them to hang down Viktor’s back. “I’m still going to beat you today though.”

“Oh?” Viktor chuckled, allowing Yuuri to hang onto him. Viktor smiled, “You think so?”

Yuuri giggled, “Yup.”

A broad grin painted itself onto Viktor’s face, “Such a shame, I was planning on adding to my collection of Olympic Golds.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri immediately said, “but I was planning on starting mine.”

“Then may the best skater win, darling.”

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! So, we have reached the end of our journey...this is it, day eight. I have chosen Viktor's prompt for today, which was the Olympics. A 'rivalry' between Viktor and Yuuri is definitely something I could see happening, because I really think that neither of them would just step aside and give each other a gold. They have to much respect for each other.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left a like, comment, or kudos on any of my fics for this week! I cannot tell you how much it means to me and, even though it probably doesn't seem like that big of a deal, I think I can speak for the majority of writers when I say that each and every sign of supports means the absolute world to me. If even one person likes my fic enough to leave a kudos, it was worth writing.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic and I look forward to seeing you all in the future!
> 
> If you want to come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/), I would absolutely love to see you're beautiful faces!


End file.
